The Phoenix
by GreenEyes82
Summary: Dumbledore introduces a new event this year at Hogwarts... Karaoke! Snape and Harry somehow get paired together! Will they set aside their differences and pull off a great performance? Inspired by Fall Out Boy's "The Phoenix". I dunno if this counts as a Songfic, so read to find out! :D


**AN: This is just something a came up with while listening to Fall Out Boy's "The Phoenix".  
****I don't own this song or the characters.  
~GreenEyes**

* * *

The Phoenix

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting together at the Gryffindor table. It was the Start of Year Feast of their seventh, and final, year. Dumbledore was just finishing his speech.

"... Forest is strictly off-limits to all students." The Headmaster's eyes flicked to the trio with a knowing twinkle, Harry and Ron smirked at each other.

"And lastly, but most importantly" Dumbledore continued "This year the seventh years and the teachers will be working together on a special project."

Harry noticed that most of the staff members looked surprised at this announcement. All except Snape, who looked annoyed.  
"Seventh years may take part voluntarily as there are so many of you, however all members of staff much take part in this event."

Snape now looked positively furious!

"This year Hogwarts will have its very own Karaoke Night!" Dumbledore announced as if nothing was amiss, although Harry could have sworn if Snape glared that hard at him he would have felt some minor pain at the very least.

Dumbledore smiled widely at the rest of the school, but was met with blank stares. He shrugged it off, and continued.  
"The seventh years will each have a staff member, chosen by the sorting hat, as a partner." He explained "And then the two will enter together in the contest. The winners of the contest will win a mystery grand prize!"

He smiled widely at the rest of the school at the end of his speech. He obviously thought this was a grand idea.

"Seventh years interested in taking part in this event must stay behind in the hall when the feast is over" Dumbledore addressed the school after a long silence "Along with all staff members."

Harry noticed that he stressed the 'all' while looking in Snape's direction.

Finally Dumbledore sat down and the feast began; food appearing seemingly out of thin air. The students gratefully helped themselves and soon chatter filled the Great Hall.

"So?" Hermione said nudging Harry.

"So what?" Harry asked.

"Are you going to take part?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"What?" Harry whispered incredulously "I can't sing!"

"Aw come on, mate!" Ron joined in "I've heard you in the shower."

"So what?" Harry's face was going pink "eveyone sounds good in the shower.

"You obviously haven't heard Percy" Ron replied with a grimace.

"And it's not just in the shower" Fred argued from next to Ron.

"Yeah," George agreed from next to Fred "you sing when you practice Quidditch."

"And when you sit at the Black Lake" said Hermione.

"And you sang Fluffy to sleep in first year!" Exclaimed Ron.

"And also when you-"

"Okay, I get it!" Harry cut George off, his cheeks burning.

They all looked at him expectantly. Harry sighed.

"Fine" he muttered "I'll take part, happy?"

A chorus of "yes" came from his grinning friends.

"Gits" Harry muttered, but without malice. In, fact he was smiling excitedly too.

* * *

"Albus, you cannot be serious!" Severus kept glaring at the Headmaster, though it was clearly ineffective.

"Come now, Severus" the old man's eyes were twinkling "We all know that you have a certain... talent, when it comes to music."

Severus fought hard not to blush. He, Severus Snape, did not blush.

"Yes" Severus knew it was best to simply agree, lest the other staff member get involved in this discussion "But I don't need the entire school to know that!"

The old man sighed.

"Severus" he said "You know that Lily would've wanted you to move on and have at least a little fun."

"What makes you think that I find Karaoke 'fun'?" Severus huffed.

"Because my dear boy" Albus said with a knowing look "I have ears."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Severus asked quirking an eyebrow.

"In my old age I have taken to walking the corridors late at night" Albus said casually; Severus' eyes widened.

"And, perhaps my ears were playing tricks," He continued, ignoring Severus' gradually reddening face, "But I seem to remember hearing something... Strange, down in the dungeons."

The headmaster paused to see if the Potions Master would react. Severus set his jaw and said nothing. Albus continued.  
"It was near your quarters actually" he continued innocently "did you hear it too?"

"Hear what?" Severus growled.

"It sounded like... Someone singing" Albus went on despite the death glare Severus was sending his way "A man with a deep and powerful voice."

Albus gave him a meaningful look, but Severus ignored him.

"I didn't hear anything" Severus muttered and turned away from the meddling old man.

"Severus" Albus' voice softened "please do this, as a favor to me?"

Severus sighed in frustration.

"Why is it so important that I take part, Albus?" He fought to keep his voice low enough that none of the other teachers would hear their conversation.

"Because Severus" Albus answered "we both know you want very much to take part and show off your talent, instead of hiding it behind dungeon walls and sometimes-forgotten Silencing Charms."

And before Severus had a chance to retort, Albus stood up and adressed the students once more.

"And so another Welcoming Feast passes us by" Albus announced wistfully "but now students, it is time you all retire to your dormitories and get a good night's rest in preparation of tomorrow's classes, along with many more to come. Seventh years interested in taking part in the Kareoke contest please remember to stay behind in the hall."

And with that Albus sat back down and waited for the students to file out of the hall.

Harry remained seated as Hermione and Ron got up to leave with the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Good luck, mate!" Ron called as they left the hall and made their way back to the common room.

_Luck?,_ Harry thought, _What did he need luck for? They're only going to give us some more information and pair us with teachers. What could go wrong?_

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? I'll post the next chapter soon, I promise! ;)  
Let me know which students should be paired with which teacher (*Spoiler* Harry and Snape will be a pair). I'm thinking one student from each house pair with one teacher, and the rest can be judges. How does that sound? Let me know who you think I should use, and any song suggestions are welcome! :D  
~GreenEyes**


End file.
